1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to noise reduction mufflers for air compressors and in particular for use in a beverage dispenser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Noise reduction mufflers for air compressors are well-known, however, they are expensive, large and do not achieve noise reduction satisfactory for use on a countertop postmix beverage dispenser.